The invention relates to a bipolar plate for electro-chemical applications, comprising a first cover layer of a metallic material, a second cover layer of a metallic material and a supporting layer of a metallic material which is arranged between the first cover layer and the second cover layer and is connected to the first cover layer and to the second cover layer, wherein the supporting layer comprises at least one row of contact areas for the first cover layer and/or the second cover layer and free spaces are formed between neighbouring contact areas.
Furthermore, the invention relates to a method for the production of a bipolar plate, wherein a first cover layer is produced from a metallic material, a supporting layer is produced from a metallic material with transverse webs and free spaces located between neighbouring transverse webs, a second cover layer is produced from a metallic material, and the first cover layer and the second cover layer are connected together by the supporting layer.
Furthermore, the invention relates to a fuel cell block arrangement including a fuel cell block.
Bipolar plates are inserted into a fuel cell block (a fuel cell pile or fuel cell stack) in order to enable fuel cells to be electrically connected in series with one another. The anode and the cathode of neighbouring fuel cells are connected together electrically by a bipolar plate.
From DE 697 05 016 T2 (EP 0 851 518 B1), there is known a liquid-cooled bipolar plate for the separation of neighbouring first and second cells of a PEM fuel cell which comprises a first corrosion resistant metal plate having one side exposed to hydrogen and a second corrosion resistant metal plate having a side exposed to oxygen. The metal plates comprise a plurality of webs which define a plurality of grooves and serve for the distribution of hydrogen and oxygen. The first metal plate and the second metal plate are separated from each other by a separating metal plate which is connected metallurgically to the first metal plate and the second metal plate by means of brazed connections. The metal separating plate can be perforated and corrugated.
From DE 103 01 052 A1, there is known a bipolar plate unit having two sub-plates for an electro-chemical cell, wherein at least one of the main surfaces of the sub-plates has a channel structure and wherein the sub-plates are arranged one above the other along their main surfaces in such a manner that an inner channel system is formed between the mutually facing main surfaces. In the boundary region of the sub-plates, means are provided for sealing the inner channel system with respect to the external environment, said means spacing the sub-plates.
From DE 10 2004 016 318 A1, there is known a bipolar plate for electro-chemical systems which contains a first plate having a first flow-field for the distribution of a medium as well as a second plate having a second flow-field for the distribution of a medium, wherein the first plate has a flat surface section at least in places in the region of the first flow-field from which protruding, discrete and mutually spaced elevated portions are distributed.